Sunflowers Are her Favorite
by sakiya
Summary: She's allergic to roses, sunflowers are her favorite, with a wave of his wand, they changed. drabble SBRW


_**Sunflowers Are Her Favorite**_

---------

Ron had no idea what he expected when he went to the hospital wing on a particularly rainy day. Professor Sprout held him back after class yesterday to tell him someone close to him was in the hospital wing. He didn't know why Head of Hufflepuff was telling him this until she mentioned just _who_ was in the hospital wing.

After Professor Sprout let him go, he didn't walk directly up to the hospital wing instead he ran to the Room of Requirement to sulk. Professor Sprout didn't tell him all the details but it seemed bad. A detail he'd like to know is who caused the injury. The only reason he wanted to know was so he could vent his repressed anger on the son of a bitch. He ate as much he could at the Great Hall during lunch and went out to fly on his broomstick, shooting curses, hexes, and jinxes into the air.

When he finally went back to Gryfindor common room, Hermonie instantly wanted to know what Professor Sprout wanted him for, if she was offering him extra classes, if so, could she have some, too, and why… was he was covered in mud. He ignored her and went to take a bath. Walking slowly to the prefects bathroom, taking a long bath, and walking slowly back. When he re-entered the common room, it was almost empty.

Ron pulled out his almost completed essay on dementors, his Defense Against the Dark Arts book, a quill, and a bottle of scarlet ink. He tried to finish his essay but his mind kept wandering to…other places. Like the hospital wing, that seemed like a million miles away. He rolled up his three-quarters finished essay and stuck it in his bag. He'd go to the hospital wing tomorrow, during his free period.

Ron had no idea how the first half of the day went. He mindlessly did things that his teachers asked, copying notes out of his textbooks and off of Hermonie. He ate lunch just as mindlessly then checked his schedule to make sure his free period was next. The halls were empty and his footsteps echoed a rhythm with the rain drumming on the windows.

The frown he didn't know he was wearing deepened a he came to the double doors. The door on the right, the one he always used for going inside, slid open without a sound. The strong smell of sweat and peppermint made him cover his nose as he walked along. Most of the beds were empty. He reached the bed at the exact center.

A small fragile looking form slept beneath the blank white blankets. He flinched at the sight of her. White bandages covered her pretty light brown eyes he knew too well and her long blonde spread around her heart shaped face like a sun. Ron caught a sickly sweet smell reached his nostrils. He turned to the large vase of pink roses. Who ever sent it knew nothing about her.

"She's allergic to roses," he said to himself, pulling out his wand. "Sunflowers are her favorite." With a wave of his wand the roses turned into yellow sun-like flowers. He dug in his pocket and pulled out muggle chocolate. Well, it was her favorite kind; at least it didn't have "some weird magical effect" as she said when he asked. Even though she was a full blood witch, she preferred some of the things muggles made. Like sweet wine, beer, and a lot of their desserts.

He put it on her bedside table and returned to the door. On his way out, he heard Madam Pomfery's hurried footsteps. Of course, that woman could cure almost anything. He was sure she'd have Susan fixed up in no time.

After a few hours he stopped worrying. Professor Sprout said Susan would be out in a week. After this reassurance, he was able to focus on copying Hermonie's work. But the next time he saw little ol' Susan Bones he was surprised. Her once elbow length hair was now in a short golden bob. Her eyes looked more like caramel now and she seemed happier.

A large group of girls were surrounding her, so it was impossible to say 'hello'. But chance came as the bell rang and people hurried off to class. Ron brushed by, muttering a quick 'hey', and took off for potions. Harry and Hermonie were bickering about The Half-Blood Prince and his sudden appearance went unnoticed. He leaned against the wall and hummed a tune under his breath while they waited for Slughorn to let them in.

"Ron, where did you get here?"

He jumped and looked over at Hermonie and Harry, who were looking back questioningly. "Me? I've been here all this time."

He brushed a few strands of blonde hair of his shoulder and watched his two friends bicker some more.

End.


End file.
